


Angel in the Tardis

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom
Genre: Conversations, M/M, Past Hurts, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Protective Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Castiel and the Doctor talk about the past
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Jack Harkness
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Angel in the Tardis

Castiel and Jack were enjoying a little bit of much-needed relaxation time on a station orbiting the world of Hadren. The station had some lovely zero-g gardens and, since it was the offseason, was blissfully unbusy. Though the two of them had spent plenty of time in their room as well.

Today, though, they were taking a stroll through the station's marketplace when a blonde woman strolled up to them. "Jack," she said.

Jack blinked. "Doctor," he said warmly.

The hair on the back of Castiel's neck stood up as he squinted at her, everything he'd learned about Jack's history with the Doctor in all their forms rolling through his mind.

But Jack's smile was undimmed. "What brings you here? Trouble, I'd imagine." He put an arm around her shoulders and turned her towards Castiel. "This is Castiel. Cas, this is The Doctor."

"Nice to meet you, Castiel," she said, offering her hand.

Castiel shook her hand out of politeness but kept his eyes on her. If she noticed she said nothing, just turned her attention back to Jack. "Aye, I do have a bit of trouble I could use your help with. Not traveling with anyone at the moment."

Jack nodded. "We'll be glad to help."

Castiel wanted to argue, wanted to say that he was not glad to be tagging along with a Time Lord, but the smile on Jack's face and his obvious excitement meant he kept his opinions to himself. For now, at least.

"This way," she said, leading them down a side corridor.

Even having never seen it himself, Castiel recognized the Tardis immediately. Jack had talked about it enough in their time together. Jack and the Doctor stepped inside and Castiel followed more slowly. The Tardis wasn't entirely happy about containing an angel, and the feeling was mutual.

"Oy, he's here to help," she said, pushing a lever and causing a cookie to pop out. Plucking it from the console she turned and offered to Castiel.

"That's handy," said Jack. "So what's the job?"

Castiel slowly ate the cookie while the Doctor flipped things on her console and the ship started to move. She described the situation to Jack but Castiel barely paid attention, instead wandering away from the control room and deeper into the Tardis.

While the control room had been dim and crystalline, once he left it the corridors started to look more normal. He could tell the Tardis was guiding him somewhere and he allowed it to happen, his natural curiosity getting the better of him.

He stopped in front of a door that looked like any of the others he'd passed, only this one cracked open in invitation. Castiel glanced upwards, then pushed it the rest of the way open.

It was a simple bedroom with a bed up against one wall and desk on the other. A uniform hat sat on a shelf. Quietly, Castiel walked over and picked it up.

"He was wearing that when we picked him up," said the Doctor from the doorway, leaning against the frame. "Got into a bit of trouble during the Blitz."

"Jack told me," said Castiel, putting it back in its place. "He told me a lot of things."

She nodded. "I haven't been fair to him," she said quietly.

"No, you haven't," said Castiel, turning to face her. "And here you are."

"I couldn't do this alone." She looked Castiel over. "I'm glad he has you."

"Not always," said Castiel.

"Beings like you and I and him, it tends to happen."

"He's different from both of us," said Castiel. "He didn't choose to live this way."

"Do any of us choose how we're born?" asked the Doctor. She looked away, fidgeting.

"Perhaps you weren't directly responsible for his life returning, but you did leave him behind." Castiel took a step towards her, not angry, not exactly, but wanting her to understand.

"I know," said the Doctor. "I've had a lot of life since then, a lot of time to think. And I will talk to him."

"I hope you do," said Castiel.

She nodded and looked at him for a moment longer, then turned and headed out. Castiel looked around for a moment longer, then followed her.

Jack was looking something over on the console, the Doctor by his side. For a heartbeat, Castiel felt jealousy. But he knew that the Doctor would leave again, and it would be up to him to pick up the pieces.

There was a thump as the Tardis landed. "Right," said the Doctor. "Here's the plan."

**

In the end, they got the job with a little bit of fast-talking and technical skill from the Doctor, a heavy dose of Jack's charm, and Castiel's steadiness. The planet was set on a steadier course and they tumbled back into the Tardis with the knowledge of a job well done.

"You could have handled it on your own," said Jack. "But thank you."

"Yeah, of course," said the Doctor, flipping some switches and dials on the console. She glanced at Castiel then back at Jack. "Hey, can you come take a look at a thing while you're here?"

"Sure," said Jack following her deeper into the ship.

Castiel watched them go, then walked over and took a seat.

The Tardis made a noise and Castiel glanced up. "Yes, thank you," he muttered.

Patiently he waited for them to come back, thinking over his time with Jack. Finally, Jack reemerged. He gave Castiel a smile. "Ready to go?"

"If you are," he said, getting to his feet.

The Tardis came screeching to a stop. Jack got a faraway look in his eyes for a moment, then straightened himself and walked to the door. 

Castiel wondered where the Doctor was as they stepped out into the station. "She's taking care of some things. Wanted me to tell you 'thank you'.

Castiel nodded, understanding. Quietly he reached out for Jack's hand, feeling better than when they'd started.


End file.
